La Première Fois
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Réponse au défi Première Lune, Premier Quartier de la communauté LJ Wolvie Werelove. Severus dans la Forêt Interdite... Maudit soit le jour où il a décidé de s'y rendre un soir de pleine lune !


**Titre** : La Première Fois

**Auteur** : Luna Denree

**Bêta** : Floralège

**Rating** : T (PG-13)

**Pairing** : Snupin (Remus x Severus)

**Commentaires** Homophobes, passez votre chemin :P Relation naissante et allusions (douces, certes, mais bien présentes).

**Remerciements** : Un petit mot spécial pour ma bêta **Flora**, avec qui tout a commencé par une méprise… et qui se développe en amitié sincère. Merci, merci, merci :)

**Disclaimer : Remus Lupin et Severus Snape ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage :P Fic écrite pour la communauté WolvieWerelove (lien dans mon profil).**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La Première Fois**

Severus fuyait.

Par Merlin ! Pourquoi donc s'était-il rendu dans la Forêt Interdite, cette nuit tout particulièrement ? Il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux rumeurs affirmant que des loups-garous y vivaient, il savait bien que c'était de stupides histoires colportées par les élèves pour effrayer les premières années… et voilà qu'il se retrouvait pourchassé par l'un d'eux.

Si seulement il n'avait pas eu tant besoin de se procurer des Lunari Fiorae… L'ingrédient essentiel de la potion Tue-Loup qu'il préparait chaque mois pour son collègue Lupin, une fleur très rare qui devait absolument être cueillie par nuit de pleine lune. Greyback et sa bande avaient tant détruit de ces plantes qu'il devenait très difficile d'en trouver… Mais heureusement, Severus avait découvert une clairière recouverte des buissons de cette fleur dont la lumière douce pulsait au rythme secret de la terre.

Près de son lieu de travail.

En plein cœur de la Forêt Interdite.

Là où vivaient vraiment des loups-garous.

&&&&&

Amusé, le loup observa sa proie courir maladroitement pour lui échapper. Il le laissa prendre de l'avance, sachant que son odeur le guiderait comme un phare dans la nuit noire. Puis, il se mit en chasse.

Lentement.

Pour faire durer le plaisir.

&&&&&

Le Maître de Potions s'était perdu. Mais rien ne comptait que sa fuite éperdue. Il s'était évadé bien des fois dans sa vie. Il s'était sorti de nombreuses situations périlleuses. Il n'avait jamais eu un tel sentiment d'urgence.

Normal, ricanait la partie cynique de son cerveau, jamais tu n'as tenté d'échapper à un monstre sanguinaire qui en veut à ta peau ! Il en oubliait Voldemort… sans même parler de Touffu.

Lorsqu'il trébucha sur une racine, il crut que tout était terminé. Son esprit survolté le laissa tranquille. Il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Seule la panique refluait en lui. Un silence anormal régnait sur la forêt. Sans perdre un instant, Severus se releva.

Il remercia le ciel pour le miracle qui lui avait permis de vivre encore un peu.

Puis il reprit sa course.

&&&&&

Le loup avait été certain que le moment était venu. Quelques secondes de plus et il aurait attaqué. Sa proie gisait au sol, impuissante. Mais quelque chose l'avait retenu.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Il renifla l'air et se remit en route. Quelque chose tracassait son humain. L'odeur. L'odeur de sa proie. Il la connaissait bien…

Le loup retroussa ses babines de contentement et se remit en route.

Ça n'en serait que plus amusant.

&&&&&

La peur lui collait au ventre. Tout comme la bête. Severus l'entendait renâcler derrière lui. Il sentait aussi ses forces l'abandonner. Mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il ne pourrait jamais se présenter devant Merlin s'il avait bêtement laissé le loup-garou prendre sa vie.

Severus Snape n'était pas un lâche.

Il vit soudain une lueur tamisée devant lui. Évitant de penser, il bifurqua dans cette direction. Au moins, la lumière lui permettrait de voir où il allait.

Puis il réalisa qu'il connaissait cet endroit.

Et aussi ce qui s'y trouvait.

Severus sentit un espoir fou renaître en lui. Malgré son épuisement, il courut plus vite encore.

&&&&&

Quelque chose tracassait le loup.

Il était habitué à sentir l'inquiétude de son humain, ses humeurs et ses scrupules. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, il s'agissait du trouble du loup, pas celui de son alter ego. Il commençait à ressentir une nervosité certaine. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cette sensation pendant la chasse.

Le loup n'aimait pas ça.

Énervé, il accéléra. Au même moment, sa proie fit la même chose. Comme si elle avait deviné l'humeur du loup. Comme si elle avait deviné sa volonté d'en finir. Comme si elle savait ce qui tracassait le prédateur.

Le loup n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Une lumière commençait à agresser ses yeux. Il était habitué à l'obscurité. Il pressa l'allure. Il devenait hargneux. Il devait attraper cette maudite proie avant…

… avant quoi…?

Déconcerté, le loup faillit s'arrêter. Sa proie en profita pour disparaître. Il reprit immédiatement sa course.

Plus que quelques pas.

Le loup bondit.

&&&&&

Une fois de plus, Severus trébucha. Il atterrit tête première dans un buisson épineux. Qui portait des fleurs lumineuses.

Des Lunari Fiorae.

Il pivota sur lui-même et fit face au monstre. Si je me suis trompé… tout est perdu, eut-il le temps de penser.

Le loup-garou bondit et atterrit sur une formation rocheuse devant lui. Severus s'enfouit dans le buisson. Tant pis pour ses vêtements déchirés. Tant pis pour sa peau écorchée. Il capta le regard du lycanthrope. Un regard doré et curieusement humain.

Lupin !

Le loup se mit à hurler à la lune.

Tu es perdu, murmura la partie cynique du cerveau de Severus.

&&&&&

La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Le loup ne distinguait plus sa proie. La lune elle-même blessait ses prunelles sensibles.

De douleur, le loup hurla.

Et se transforma.

&&&&&

Médusé, Severus vit le loup-garou reprendre forme humaine. Ça avait fonctionné ! La légende était donc vraie… Certains disaient que les Fleurs Lunaires, les Lunari Fiorae, avaient le pouvoir de rendre forme et esprit humain aux loups-garous lorsqu'elles étaient encore sur leur buisson d'origine… Mais cette affirmation n'avait jamais été prouvée et les sceptiques ricanaient. Imaginer qu'une petite plante pouvait anéantir le pouvoir sanguinaire des lycanthropes à elle seule…

Et pourtant…

Severus se releva, les jambes flageolantes. Il avait le souffle court, conséquence de sa course, mais il devait savoir. Sur la pierre, là où naguère le toisait le loup, gisait Remus Lupin.

Nu.

Inconscient ?

Non. Il ouvrait les yeux. Il semblait hébété. Severus, pas très rassuré, ne bougea pas.

Il se contenta de le fixer.

&&&&&

Remus, étourdi, s'assied. Il n'y comprenait rien. Ne s'était-il pas transformé ? N'était-ce pas la pleine lune ?

À voir son corps nu et couvert de sueur, il semblerait bien que oui.

Il se souvenait avoir chassé, cette nuit. Il se souvenait avoir traqué une proie. Comme autrefois, lors de ses jeunes années. Mais il n'avait rien tué… n'est-ce pas ?

Une ombre se tenait entre lui et la lumière des fleurs.

Severus.

&&&&&

Le Maître de Potions était fasciné par le halo que formait la lueur de la lune sur la peau nue du lycanthrope. Mais c'est son regard hanté qui capta toute son attention.

Son regard doré était confus et douloureux.

Le regard du loup.

Le regard de Remus.

Que s'est-il passé ? Semblait-il demander silencieusement. Et Severus se sentait disposé à lui répondre.

Gentiment.

Sans sarcasme.

Parce que la douleur et la confusion du lycanthrope trouvaient écho en lui.

Un écho puissant.

Un écho solitaire.

Sans prononcer un mot, Remus leva la tête vers la lune. Délivré du poids de son regard, Severus l'imita. Ils observèrent silencieusement la course de l'astre lunaire qui acheva son parcours dans l'aube naissante.

Remus se retourna vers lui et le fixa à nouveau.

Embarrassé, Severus lui offrit sa cape. La magie du moment se dissipait lentement. Il retrouvait ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Son sarcasme. Son cynisme.

La lumière émise par les fleurs s'estompait doucement.

Lorsque Remus eut enveloppé son corps torturé de sa cape noire, Severus se détourna. Il voulait rentrer. Mais il sentit bientôt une main sur son épaule. Derrière lui, des yeux d'ambre remuaient son âme.

- C'était la première fois que je voyais la pleine lune sous ma forme humaine.

- Il y a toujours une première fois.

Ces paroles mirent fin au miracle. Severus ressentit cruellement le froid de l'air humide qui précédait le lever du jour. Il ressentit la frustration de n'avoir pas accompli la tâche qu'il s'était imparti. Il ressentit la fatigue consécutive à sa nuit blanche, à sa longue course et à ses émotions.

Il ressentit le froid du gouffre vide en lui.

Ils revinrent tous deux au château silencieusement. Les mots auraient trop vide ramené la routine. Et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, cette nuit, Severus avait découvert qu'il avait aimé ce silence, cette alternative à son sarcasme habituel.

Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de remettre leurs masques.

Les yeux d'ambre remuèrent l'âme de Severus.

Les yeux d'obsidienne remuèrent l'âme de Remus.

Puis, ils se détournèrent et entrèrent dans Poudlard.

Seuls.

&&&&&

Remus hésitait.

Par Merlin, comment pourrait-il oser un tel geste, cette nuit tout particulièrement ? Il n'avait jamais prêté foi aux rumeurs selon lesquelles Severus était un vampire… cette allégation lui avait paru tout aussi ridicule que celles affirmant que des loups-garous habitaient la Forêt Interdite. Il savait bien que les élèves se racontaient cette histoire pour expliquer la frayeur qu'ils ressentaient à son égard…

Si seulement il n'avait pas eu tant besoin de cette potion ! La potion Tue-Loup, celle qui lui permettait de demeurer à peu près normal durant cette nuit de pleine lune… Il ne voulait en aucun cas devenir un monstre sanguinaire comme l'était Greyback. Il ne voulait pas non plus que se reproduise son erreur du mois précédent… lorsqu'il avait échappé sa tasse et renversé l'intégralité de la potion… Heureusement, ce n'était pas un élève qu'il avait attaqué cette nuit-là.

Mais pour éviter que cela se reproduise, il devait rassembler son courage et étouffer son envie de fuir à toutes jambes pour frapper à la porte du Maître des Potions. Il n'oserait jamais plus se regarder dans un miroir s'il était incapable de faire ce petit pas.

Et Remus n'était pas un lâche.

Lorsque les yeux d'obsidienne croisèrent son regard, il se sentit rougir.

Il osa tout de même.

- J'aurais besoin de ma dose de potion Tue-Loup…

- Je ne l'ai pas préparée.

Remus suffoqua. Avait-il bien entendu ? Les prunelles dures n'admettaient pas la plaisanterie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait croire que Severus avait dit la vérité. Ils s'étaient évités depuis un mois, depuis cette nuit-là, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que Severus le détestait au point de le condamner désormais à la douloureuse transformation en loup…

Il ne voulait pas le croire.

- Mais…

- Tu n'en as pas besoin, Lupin.

&&&&&

Une lueur de compréhension se fit jour dans le regard d'ambre. Severus sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Ces yeux… Pourrait-il les supporter jusqu'à la fin de cet entretien ? Jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

Jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

- Dans ce cas, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi.

Severus sentit un puit sans fond s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Severus sentit son esprit atteindre la lumière.

&&&&&

Remus avait osé demander.

Severus avait osé répondre.

Cette nuit-là, ni l'un ni l'autre ne furent seuls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si la réponse est oui, vous savez comment me le faire savoir… ;) **


End file.
